1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ground handling of aircraft in an airport and, more specifically, to the controlled automated movement of aircraft from gate to takeoff and/or, upon landing, arriving at the gate.
2. Description of Related Art
Air transportation today is a complicated logistical operation. It involves the interaction of multiple systems, some together with each other, and others in a specific sequence. The challenges of air travel begin from the moment a passenger steps out the door. Thanks to new and cumbersome security regulations, passengers are required to arrive early to an airport, travel with lesser and lesser bags, and travel for longer durations (including longer waiting times). For international passengers, the challenge is worsened because they are required to go through multiple transit points, requiring multiple security checks.
Passengers are not alone in living out the challenges of air travel. Also included are airline operators, the airports themselves, and the scores of people involved at each stage of operation and in between.
Aircraft ground handling typically includes aircraft guidance (to and from a gate), catering services, baggage services, aircraft maintenance services, and fueling. While the operation of an aircraft during flight is already optimized, there is a need for optimization during the time the aircraft is on the ground. Today, airlines are working to speed up turn-around time in an effort to get higher flight times. However, there is still one area where the airlines do not have much control—taxi time.
Presently, when an aircraft leaves the gate for takeoff, ground handling services manually guide the aircraft to the taxiway using tugs and human interfaces. This operation is made in close contact with ground support personnel and ground traffic control centers at the airport. It is in the airlines' and the airports' best interest to get an aircraft quickly to flight since the aircraft generates revenue only when it is in the air. However, the reality is that many times, a departing flight spends considerable amount of time on the taxiway, burning precious fuel, stressing ground traffic controllers, pilots, and passengers.
Additionally, other effects of constant revving up and revving down of engines during taxiing to and from a runway include: (a) increased fuel consumption; (b) increased engine use leading to reduced availability for revenue generating operation; (c) possible foreign object damage to surrounding aircraft and personnel; and (d) increased noise levels in and around the vicinity of the airport.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved and automated ground handling system and method that overcomes the above drawbacks and others while optimizing the resources and cost of operation for airports, airlines, and passengers.